Goro/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Prince Goro has brought much honor to the Shokan race by serving Shao Kahn. His bloody achievements include crushed rebellions and conquered provinces. During the past 500 years he has been celebrated for winning the last nine Mortal Kombat tournaments for Outworld. Should he defeat Earthrealm's champion this time, he will become more than legendary. His victory is assured. There are none in Earthrealm who can withstand the might of Goro." Storyline Goro celebrated nine consecutive victory in Mortal Kombat and brought more honor to the Shokan race with each victory. He entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to fight for Outworld and to help the emperor, Shao Kahn, achieve his goal: to conquer Earthrealm. Goro appeared in his lair where he confronted the last remaining Earthrealm warrior, Liu Kang. Although Goro was considered a mighty warrior and had experience on his side, he was defeated by Liu Kang, who later defeated the sorcerer Shang Tsung, winning the Mortal Kombat tournament and assuring freedom for Earthrealm. Goro is later seen along with Sheeva at the beginning of the second tournament in Shao Kahn's throne room. He offers Shao Kahn a Ying Yang seal. Kahn inspects the seal, then hands it back to Goro. The significance of the Yin Yang seal (if any) is never explained. Later on Goro found Liu Kang in the Tower searching for Kitana, Goro tried to challenge Liu Kang, but ended up fighting Kung Lao instead. The Shaolin Monk was victorious, avenging the death of his ancestor, the Great Kung Lao. After defeating Goro, Kung Lao demanded the location of Kitana, Goro told them that she was to be found in the Coliseum, but he had no doubt she was going to be executed. Enraged by Goro's words, Liu Kang knocked him unconscious. Goro later appeared guarding the Earthrealm prisoners, and was frozen by Cyber Sub-Zero. Both Goro and Kintaro broke free of the ice, and faced him in a two-on-one match, but both ended up losing to the cyborg. Ending *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "For millennia Shao Kahn had toyed with the proud Shokan race, continuously demanding they prove their worth against the hated Centaur. Goro slew the emperor, ending this indignity. He then used Shao Kahn's blood to paint runic symbols on his body-an ancient Shokan ritual of succession. Suddenly the runes began to glow, searing Goro's flesh. Incredible power surged through him. Goro became Drathon, the Destroyer Prince prophesied to exterminate the Centaur and reunite the Shokan bloodlines." Character Relationships *Defeated and killed the Great Kung Lao, winning the title of Mortal Kombat Champion. *Helped Shang Tsung win nine successive Mortal Kombat tournaments. *Defeated by Liu Kang in the tenth tournament. *Defeated by Kung Lao when he tried to get his revenge on Liu Kang. *Told Liu Kang and Kung Lao that Kitana had been taken to Shao Kahn's coliseum to be executed. *Defeated by Cyber Sub-Zero along with Kintaro after the ninja's human soul was restored. Gallery Goro Kung Lao.jpg|Goro victorious over the Great Kung Lao Goro and Liu Kang.JPG|Liu Kang encounters Goro Goro vs Liu Kang.JPG|Liu Kang vs Goro Goro defeated.jpg|Goro defeated by Liu Kang Goro vs Kung Lao.PNG|Goro demanding to fight Liu Kang goro speaking about Kitana.JPG|Goro telling Kung Lao and Liu Kang of Kitana's location Liu Kang kicking Goro.JPG|Liu Kang stomping on Goro's head Baraka bowing.JPG|Goro bowing to Shao Kahn Guarding the prisoners.PNG|Goro, Kintaro and Kano guarding prisoners Goro_and_Kintaro.jpg|Goro and Kintaro order the soldiers to stand up Goro frozen.JPG|Goro frozen by Cyber Sub-Zero Kintaro and Goro defeated.jpg|Goro and Kintaro's defeat at the hands of Cyber Sub-Zero Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline